


Homebound

by KiKi_the_Creator



Series: Chasing Forever [2]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiKi_the_Creator/pseuds/KiKi_the_Creator
Summary: Lottie's wildest fantasy is coming more and more real everyday, the line between imagination and reality blurring as she explores her new relationship, a relationship she's dreamed of for years, and one she's pretty awful at navigating.
Relationships: Lottie/Main Character (Love Island)
Series: Chasing Forever [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937290
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Homebound

**Author's Note:**

> on a hiatus i guess, but it'll be back eventually lmao

It’s Thursday morning, and I’m woken up as the sun’s still creeping above the horizon, alighting LA in an orange and pink glow. Brief memories of cold sheets and way too much takeaway from the night before flit through my mind.

“Lottie!” startles me into full consciousness, my heartrate quickening at the sudden and unexpected outburst from above me.

There’s a pressure against my shoulders and resting on my stomach as I blink my eyes open, finding bright, glittering eyes staring into mine enthusiastically.

“Lottie!” she shouts again, her face close to mine as she beams at me, features lighting up with an excitement that nearly gives me whiplash compared to my own morning grogginess.

“Yeah?” I question.

“It’s Moving Day!” she exclaims, sitting back as the pressure on my shoulders disappears, the weight on my stomach increasing.

I rub my eyes and start to sit up, but drop back down when I realise where the pressure was coming from. She’s sitting on top of me, knees on either side as she straddles me, her hands gripping the front of my shirt with a giant grin looking down at me.

“Um… hi?” I offer from below her, suddenly overly aware of the position.

Her eyes crinkle shut as she beams that sunshine smile I wish I could see forever, “Hi!” Then her face drops, lips pressing together into a tight frown, “Moving day! So hurry up!”

I drop my hands onto her exposed thighs, fingers circling idly, “What time is it?” I flick my gaze around the room, searching for my phone or the digital clock. The red lights are blurred from where I’m laying, numbers unintelligible.

“Six. So get. Up,” she urges, frowning down at me with a furrowed brow.

I groan, my head lolling back as she swats my shoulder, finally abandoning her post atop me to get ready for the day. I sit up after a moment that feels hollow, cold air filling the space I wish she occupied. I rub at my eyes, finally able to make out the digits on the clock, digits that are way too low of a number.

I slip out from the sheets, trudging over to our suitcases reluctantly and pulling out a T-shirt and jeans, not caring to dress up just for the movers. The bathroom door’s closed so I pull the mint shirt over my head where I’m standing.

She bounds out from the bathroom before I can slip on the grey shirt I pulled out, pausing when she sees my state of half-undress. Her lips purse and eyes widen slightly, a hint of a blush on her cheeks before she steps back in the bathroom, shoving the door shut quickly.

I chuckle softly, enjoying the heat in her cheeks and the feeling of the open air as it cools my skin, and walk to the door with my outfit in hand. I knock on the wood, a tiny, “Who is it?” sounding from behind the door.

“Lottie…” I drawl, an amused smirk quirking my lips as I wait for her response.

“Oh,” comes muffled through the door. The knob starts to turn, the door pulling open slowly. Her eyes land on me, her face flushing red once again as she stares into my eyes, her own slightly panicked with parted lips accenting the bottom half of her face.

I bend down, pecking her on the lips and exhaling through my nose contentedly before stepping past her into the bathroom, glancing over my shoulder when the door doesn’t shut. I smirk, “You can stay if you want… I’m not shy.”

Her jaw clamps shut and she spins on her heel, the door jerking shut behind her. There’s a smile splitting my face the entire time I get dressed and pull my hair up, the faintest memory of it still ghosting my features all morning - all day, even.

\---

The movers have dropped off all the furniture and boxes already as we unpack as much as we can, the sun falling from the sky as we work tediously, her bags tossed in the corner of the room as my possessions take priority for the time being. 

I pull out crystals from a box and place them on a shelf I just hung, tools still sitting on a box full of clothes nearby. I turn an amethyst around, perfecting my display and grab a deck of tarot, adding it beside a quartz. I reach for another crystal but find the box empty, only bubble wrap and protective packaging sitting inside it.

I frown for a beat before grabbing the empty box and heading for the bedroom door, entirely ready to be done with unpacking for the day when I glimpse the orange and pink glow of sunset illuminating a shadowed form in the living room.

She’s sitting on the floor in front of the sofa, empty and filled boxes to her sides as she breaks down the empties. As soon as she spots me, she beams like a spotlight and sticks her arms out, hands grabbing at the air before her and reaching for me across the room.

I suppress a grin and walk to her, dropping the empty box I’m carrying on the sofa before crouching in front of her with an expectant quirk in my eyebrow. Her hands land on my face as soon as I’m close enough, pulling me in for a kiss. She hums happily when our lips meet, her thumbs lightly brushing over my cheeks.

When we break apart she has a goofy smile on her face, her eyes hooded and her entire being at ease. “What’s that look for?” I tease, my voice coming out hoarse.

“Nothing. Just happy you let me do that,” she answers softly. And, even in the dim light of the sunset-basked room, her pleased smile is blinding.

I sit down in front of her, our legs tangling between us and our bodies unconsciously angling forward, “What do you mean ‘let you’ kiss me?”

Her hands find their way to my thigh, her chin resting on my knee that’s floating between us as she shrugs nonchalantly, “I don’t know. You just let me be clingy, I guess,” she frowns lightly as she settles on the proper words.

“You’re not clingy,” I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, putting as much affection and adoration into the gesture as I can, cupping her cheek gently.

She leans into my touch, her skin cold beneath my palm. “I’m not? Kassam always said I was,” she says his name quietly, a murmur that steals my breath and my chest begins to ache at the disappearance of her smile.

“Why would he say that?” I’m already angry at him for ever offending or hurting her, for the possibility that she felt this way and never said anything, that she gave him so much and he never did the same.

_Gods, he sucks._

“He didn’t really like how touchy I am. Most people don’t,” she shrugs again, and I can’t help but cherish the fact that she’ll never hear any of the like for the rest of eternity, as sick as it sounds to revel in it.

I scowl - not at her, just… everyone that’s ever said or implied that. And especially at Kassam, “How could he say that? Doesn’t he love you? That’s - That’s not okay, babes,” I attempt to reassure her.

She just shrugs again, my heart cracking behind my ribcage at the thought that I can’t fix that feeling, I never could. So I settle for the next best thing, “You’re not clingy. You’re affectionate. And that’s lovely,” I tell her firmly, hoping she’ll start to believe it if I’m serious enough.

“I’m not too much?” she softly asks me, her eyes nervous and shining.

I drop my knee, her head following for a moment before popping back up, and slide closer, wrapping my arms around her and pressing a kiss to the top of her head as she leans into me without hesitation. “You’re not too much. You’re not too little. You’re perfect, Goldilocks.”

She giggles quietly and sweetly, turning to nuzzle her face into the dip of my shoulder and neck, whispering something against the fabric of my shirt, her breath breezing against it.

“Hmm?”

Her head tilts up to meet me, her eyes scanning mine with the slightest bit of anxiety behind the colours, “Nothing,” she answers with an easy-going smile.

“Okay…” I say uneasily, her face pressing back into me with another happy hum that sets my insides on fire, burning every centimetre of my skin, and leaves me lightheaded.

I fall back, hitting the plush carpet beneath us and earning even more of her giggles as she falls with me, the exact prize I was searching for. She wiggles to lay her head on my chest, her arm wrapping around my side, fingers sliding under my shirt and brushing my lower back. Goosebumps break across my skin at the contact and I have to force my breath to remain even. 

I run my fingers through her hair, my other arm propping my head up as I look down at her. She lets her eyes flutter shut, the slightest smile on her lips as my fingers continue through her hair. Her hands eventually still, features smoothing over in a replica of the most beautiful portrait I can imagine. 

I poke her in the ribs when the sun’s stopped peeking in through our windows, night having officially fallen around us. “Movie night?” I murmur.

“Movie night,” she hums with a grin, lips brushing my collarbone as she shifts to look up at me, captivating me with the smallest shift in her swirling eyes.

\---

The blankets are pulled tightly up to her face, eyes lit up by the screen before us that she’s staring into as she peeks over her blanket. We set up the telly in the middle of the day, when the internet guy came. It took almost an hour to log into streaming services after another two hours of the guy setting up the internet.

She jumps, burying her face in the blanket and attempting to hide from the world and the dark around her. After a beat, she glances up as the screen brightens, enough light now illuminating to make out her terrified features as jumpscare after jumpscare plays.

She let me pick because I refused to let her pay for our takeaway, Chinese tonight. I chose a horror movie to see how she’d like it, and… _The Conjuring_ is definitely not her favourite.

_Gods, I suck._

When she looks as if she may just jump out of her skin or pass out or throw up - I can’t tell which would be worse - I reach out, gesturing for her to come closer. She shuffles across the sofa, landing in my arms as I wrap myself around her, her head landing on my shoulder as she faces my neck, lashes brushing my skin.

I run my hand along her back, finding her body still shaking slightly, my conscience privately chiding me. I kiss her head as her face presses against me further, my gut churning for choosing horror even though I knew she hates it.

I just didn’t think she got so scared. I thought maybe she’d be annoyed, not on the brink of tears or a panic attack or something equally awful at every little noise. I untangle myself from her briefly, earning a quiet whine that sends me reeling, because I left her alone again.

I stretch for the remote, fumbling for the power button and turning off the telly, the room instantaneously turning pitch black without the movie to illuminate it, only solitary city lights and the sporadic flashing of headlights filling the space.

A hand pulls at my shirt as I set the remote back where I found it, urging me closer. I oblige, curling around her to keep the monsters in the dark at bay, offering hums of comfort and working my fingers through her loose locks to calm her still sky-high nerves.

I’m not sure when she falls asleep against me, but she does all the same. I check my phone after what feels like forever, a printed 1:26 blinding me in the dark. I wince and toss it aside, shifting slowly and subtly to actually lay back on the sofa.

She murmurs a few times in her sleep as we adjust, but her eyes still firmly shut and the blanket never slips from her shoulders. I pull it up just in case anyway, tucking it beneath her to make sure it won’t fall off in the night, leaving her skin freezing cold.

I stretch my neck, pressing one last kiss to her head and scratching her scalp as I settle, finally ready to let sleep take me after a too long day filled to the brim with memories of boxes and furniture and suitcases and internet guys.

_But they're perfect memories all the same._


End file.
